1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices such as outboard motors and stern drive units. More particularly, the invention relates to arrangements for screening the coolant water inlets of such marine propulsion devices.
2. Reference to Prior Art
For many years, marine propulsion devices with coolant water inlets have employed water inlet screens to exclude unwanted debris. Various water inlet screen arrangements for outboard motors are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 4,636,175 Frazzell, et al. January 13, 1987 4,752,257 Karls, et al. June 21, 1988 4,767,366 Lang August 30, 1988 4,832,640 Karls May 23, 1989 4,861,293 McGowan, et al. August 29, 1989 ______________________________________